Not Expecting
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Speed knew he was being watched, he just was not expecting on who it was.


**Not Expecting**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Speed knew he was being watched, he just was not expecting on who it was.

Disclaimer: Standard. Don't own them. Period.

Warning: Slash. Enjoy. If you don't, what the hell are you doing here in the first place?

A/N: Just came to me. Don't ask.

**&&&**

There was that prickling feeling on his neck again. He had that feeling for quite a while now. When his neck felt like a thousand or so caterpillars decided to use his skin as a marching ground, he knew someone was watching him. It was his little signal. He looked around, searching for whomever it was watching him. Finding no one, he breathed out though he was a bit disturbed with the whole situation. After all when you sense someone watching you when theoretically you're all alone in the goddamn crime lab it should disturb you. And for him, a trained CSI, to not be able to see anyone was another disturbing point. The word 'ghost' fleeted in his mind but being a scientist, he pushed the thought aside. If it wasn't proven, he saw no reason to believe it. Calleigh would fight with him on that point but Calleigh wasn't here to talk to at the moment. _Who the hell is watching me?_ He thought before his own sarcastic side snickered at him,_ Try your wild imagination, Speedle._ He sighed. He'll argue with his other side later. He needed to get his work done.

**&&&**

He had decided to sleep in the break room as he waited for the results from the various evidence he had collected so far. The night shift techies had familiarized with him long enough to tell him he needed a rest. But it was Valera who dragged him to the break room and forced him on the couch. Agreeing that she'll wake him in an hour, he relaxed and soon fell asleep. He woke up though when he was rudely awakened by the tingling of his spine. He was being watched again and he knew who it was. Horatio Caine was sitting in the break room with a cup of coffee in his hand. The light filtering through the windows of the break room suggested the time. Also it suggested that Valera broke her promise.

"Good morning," the redhead greeted with a small amused smile. Speed groaned before sitting up. His head only responded by feeling very heavy. He forced it to stay still. There was no way he was going to show his boss his little weaknesses.

"Valera told me an hour. H…" H smirked.

"I gave the order not to." Speed let out his second groan, this time in complete retaliation to his supervisor's words.

"H, I was working on a solo case, remember?" he muttered.

"All your lab results took awhile," H said," While you were asleep, a drive-by happened. I was called in."

"And you decided to take the advantage of letting me look like I'm slacking at work?" H gave him a look.

"No, I'm just concerned about you." There Speed saw the flicker of concern on his face, something not unusual on Horatio. But the constant act of concern on the other hand was very unusual. Horatio had been hounding over him much more. It's not like he did not enjoy the extra attention. Horatio's attention on him was enough to make him elated.

"Speed?" The younger CSI snapped out of his reverie.

"Sorry… I just need coffee." As he said that, he got up and walked to the coffee pot. It was then when the tingling feeling returned…

**&&&**

"Okay, that's it," the CSI mumbled, not able to take it anymore. He had that feeling again. The wondrous tingling feeling that he was being watched. It was recurring daily, almost to the hour. He didn't like the feeling and his head was filling him with fantasies (mainly starring a certain redhead). He decided to find out who was watching him. He stepped out of the layout room he was working in and looked around. No one was staring in particular. Going into CSI mode, he searched every nook and cranny before finding a dark spot he never noticed before. He decided to step into it, realizing that the spot could hide at least two grown men and had room for movements. He turned and noticed that that spot had full view of the layout rooms.

"No wonder… Someone _is_ watching me…" As the notion came out of his mouth, a hand covered his mouth while another was on his crotch. Speed didn't know how to react and before his brain could function, the person behind him spoke.

"Don't move," went a rough, manly voice. The hand that was creating an offence at his private area began to move in strokes, causing to feel aroused: A reaction he didn't expect. The movement continued and not long after, he let out a moan from his covered mouth. Speed feared that if this continued, his erection would burst out from his pants. He struggled to gain free. At least, so that he could find out whom this person is and inflict some of his own medicine. But the person's grip was hard on him.

"I said don't move," the voice was raspy now and Speed could recognize a bit of it. Speed pushed the hands away and turned to face a very lust filled Horatio.

"You've been watching me." It was more of a statement than a question. H smirked. "Why?"

"You fascinate me," H said. Despite the way he really felt about that, Speed held his ground. His little reaction was stating otherwise.

"I do?" he asked. H moved towards him. His face was so close to him, Speed could feel the hotness of his breath. His brown eyes locked with H's blue ones. The same eyes that Speed wanted to get lost in.

"Every inch on you fascinate me." The same hand began crawling its way to Speed's pants.

"H… not here." But instead of fondling him, H unzipped his pants and maneuvered his 'joy' stick out of his boxers. The gleam in Horatio's eyes could be seen, even in the dark. Speed had a second to contemplate to what his boss planned on doing before the man went down on him and engulfed him in one fluid movement. Speed's protest died in his throat and was replaced by a moan. Speed found it in himself to remember where he was, though it had been difficult for his brain to function.

"H… What are you…?" Another moan was fighting itself out of his throat as Horatio found his weakest spot. The redhead stopped, looking up at his CSI with a smile that could only be described as evil.

"Do you want me to continue?" Speed nodded immediately. Instead of continuing, H stood up and zipped up his pants.

"Can't do that. We're still clocked in," he explained, smirking. Speed's jaw would have unhinged from H's words.

"H… I'm going to explode…"

"Hold it in," H whispered before kissing his cheek. Speed could smell himself from that kiss. H grabbed his hand and placed it on H's own arousal. Speed gulped.

"I've been doing that for quite awhile now." Speed smirked before kissing him full on the lips.

"So, after shift, I'll meet you at your Hummer?"

"Wouldn't miss it," H mumbled. Speed grinned, knowing that this was the one thing he was not expecting. Not that he was complaining…

**&&&**

**End**

**&&&**


End file.
